There has been significant evolution in the area of electrical connectors, with improvements including multi-function consolidation within a single connector housing, and employment of features for effective heat dissipation generated from electrical power transmission. For example, Clark et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 6,319,075, disclose an electrical connector including both power and signal contacts within a single insulative housing, thereby eliminating the need for two separate connectors. Preferred power contacts disclosed in the '075 patent employ a “dual-mass” principle that provides a greater surface area available for heat dissipation, as compared to “single-mass” designed contacts, such as, for example, those having a circular or pin-like cross section.
Electrical connectors similar to those above may further comprise an AC power cable port and AC power contacts for direct connection with an external power supply. Examples of such connectors are commercially available from FCI Electronics, Inc. FCI's PWRBLADE brand connector series includes a receptacle connector that consists of AC power contacts, DC power contacts, signal contacts, and a shrouded AC cable port. Each of the power contacts includes two contact walls with a space therebetween to facilitate heat dissipation. Two patent applications owned by the assignee of the instant application and generally related to power distribution connectors, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/160,900 filed Sep. 25, 1998 and Ser. No. 09/944,266 filed Aug. 31, 2001, are currently pending in the U.S. Patent & Trademark Office, and are incorporated by reference herein.
Power distribution connectors that are engaged with an AC power cable plug when the mating face is unconnected to a complementary connector, may provide access of foreign objects to engaging portions of the hot AC power contacts. Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the art.